A Noxian Tale - Christmas Edition
by kapy
Summary: Originally posted at December as a teaser for Noxian Tale II in the League of Legends forums. I decided to post it here as a solo small story. It's only one part and it's bound together with all the Noxian Tale universe. Hope you folks enjoy, even if it's posted here few month too late. Blood for Noxus


_Our story is told, about a land we all know. The world of Runeterra. The whole land covered in snow and everyone getting ready for the holiday to come. At the morning of Christmas we go in a special dark place, named Noxus. In this so called country we shall visit the city, of... well... Noxus. Hey don't look at me like that, I didn't name the thing and I'm not even reading the diary this time to tell you why and how, cough. Well as I was saying, the story shall be in the city of Noxus, in the section where all the rich and famous and heroes of Noxus lived. Surprise surprise. Only humans live there, but still... The houses are all decorated, even if some looked more like Halloween decorations with all the skeletons, but at least they had Santa hats and leather bags on their backs. Enough mocking the poor folks, their aren't familiar with the summoners traditions so don't judge them harsh, at least they tried. But our story isn't, about all these mansions or the folks around. As you know every village has it's Grinch. Ours is in the beautiful huge mansion right over the corner. So sit tight and let me tell you the story._

 _She woke up from the noise happening in the mansion. Her faced showed annoyance. As she stood up her crimson locks covered her whole back, she quickly change from her sleeping wear to her leather clothes. Anger shown on her face, left her room and walked down the hallway, towards her fathers office. All the servants scared of her expression, stepped aside, as the tough she might kill them. On the midway of the hallway she saw her sort of adopted brother Talon. Covered in red clothes and a Santa hat, with a ridiculous white fake beard on his face, his blades changed to candy canes on her cloak. Katarina, looked at him from top to bottom and the only words that came out of her mouth were "I don't even know you anymore...", and then she went towards the office yet again, leaving Talon filled with confusion in his face._

 _As soon she reached the office she got ready and entered with a bash on the doors, so her father could notice her as soon as possible. "Is this it father? We're licking them so much that we even celebrate holidays and some savior we don't even know in our own world? Is this how low we went?". A warm smile came on Marcus's face and he replied to her "Dear Kat... You know we need them, our political issues cannot be solved the way we want to and to keep our land save the same time, we need to humor them so they can still enjoy using the League to solved the problems in a save way. And, it's kind of nice to see people cheerful for a change and it makes this horrible season more, acceptable.". Kat's face turned in the same color as her face, and cursed quietly so only she can hear herself and left the office quickly._

 _Filled with anger she left the mansion, skipping breakfast and her morning warmups. With some hope to find something different around the city, she started roaming around, but all she saw was everyone getting ready. The whole marketplace was filled with candy and Christmas symbols. All the houses and the mansions. Even the monsters caves were all covered in holiday spirit. The harbor ships all dyed red and white just for that one holiday, with some weird magical lights all over them. As she roamed around annoyed and almost starting to freeze, as she didn't take a proper jacket and the area around her belly and face were exposed, a guard stopped her. "Miss Du Couteau, you're summoned in the grand keep for a new assignment.". The her face changed for angry to full of joy, she forgot ,about the cold and ran towards the keep._

 _As soon as she got near the keep, she noticed the ugly holiday decorations on the entrance and how the two guards in front had Santa hats on their helmets. "At least they keep their heads warm... unlike the steel." was her first tough. Then she aimed directly to the office to get her assignment. The door had holiday illustrations on it. Which nearly ruined her mood, but still somehow she kept calm and entered the room.  
"A miss Du Couteau. Finally you're here, I got an urgent assignment from your father... a hit and investigate mission, but I got good and bad news for you.", the person behind the desk quickly wanted to make clear, but Kat was so exited to finally have something to do that she just wanted him to continue.  
"Well dear girl, the good news is, you'll get the kill... I know you... Love getting your blades soaked in blood, but the bad news is" he stood up and went to a drawer and took out an orange Christmas outfit with, some deer antlers made out of cotton, a spell of hair dyeing and some make-up. "You have to wear all of this and you'll be inside a box."_

 _Kat on the edge to break and start shouting in anger, took the gear she was given and went to the small room near by to change. Even with the anger easily seen on her face, the redish-orange dress stood beautiful on her slim figure. The make-up lined her beautiful eyes so well that they looked bigger and easier to notice, the ginger locks were nearly as good as her crimson ones, but they had to be like this to fit the dress. The soldier who gave her the assignment gave her a broach, to put on the top of her dress, on the chest to be exact. It was magically enchanted to keep her in perfect condition, so she could kill as soon as she's out and same time a sleep until she arrives._

 _As soon as Kat entered the box and it was perfectly closed and decorated. She felt a sleep. No idea how much time had passed, she awoke, inside the box. She heard a sound, her target was near. She took the two blades in her feet and quickly exited the box with a swing. Mid air her swing stopped, surprised to see herself inside her own room, but decorated in a holiday matter. Shocked she just looked around until she turned into her target and her eyes opened wide. "You? How... But, I tough you're never coming back?", shocked to see the summoner she met in an adventure, to soon be told. She threw her blades on the ground and jumped on his neck to give a hug._

 _"Katarina, love, you've gotten soft. Or you just like hoping on people's necks before you kill them now?" the summoner laughed as he said it and she felt awkward from his words, but without hesitation he returned the hug. But somehow it all felt unreal to her, she then spoke. "What is this place? It looks like my room, but it somehow doesn't feel like it. And why are you here? I tough you'll never come back again.", filled with confusion Kata, kept asking and asking, until he finally answered.  
"Well Kat... Even if my world has no magic, your father found a way to make a connection... So... well... you're inside my mind... well in the save house of my mind actually, which looks like your house... Come with me to the balcony." he went outside pulling Kat on the hand and she followed. The place outside had nothing to do with RUneterra, it looked like a room in an apartment. He showed her a leather couch on the balcony and pointed her to sit._

 _After Kat sat down the couch, he disappeared then the vision outside started to change, she noticed how from a room, they entered a hallway, from there to a stairway and in few minutes they were on a roof. She saw a huge canal entering the sea and over the canal a big bridge with beautiful blue light sand in the middle a symbol she never saw, glowing brighter than all other lights. On one side of the bridge she saw nature, woods and lights on the other she saw many tall buildings in different lights, with different shapes and colors. She was most amused by the Cathedral in the middle of the city, which had lights forming an angel. Then the summoner appeared next to her on the couch. "Why did you take me here? I see the lights are beautiful, but I don't understand.", he just hushed her as an answer and gave her a sign to listen. She heard shouting around the whole city. A countdown. 10, 9 , 8 , 7 , 6 ,5 , 4 , 3 , 2 , 1... Happy new year. All around the city. And over all the buildings a strange sound came to be. After few moments the sky was covered in beautiful lights, each one following the previews. Each one with different shape._

 _Katarina's eyes filled with amaze, as the only light she saw were fireballs aiming to kill her. The beauty she witness for the next half an hour filled her with happiness, she never felt before and so she grabbed the summoner's hand. And looked, the joy of a child seen inside of her filled him with happiness. She looked more beautiful than ever. When it all ended, she just stood amazed. After few minutes they started talking. They talked and talked for hours. And then "Merry Christmas" was all the came out of Kats mouth for an ending. Then both went inside to enjoy the rest of the night._

 _In the morning Kat found herself in her bed. Christmas had passed, she didn't know, if she dreamed the whole thing and missed the holiday or was it all real. But dressed herself unsure and walked down the hallway. The servants kept smiling at her wishing her a good morning. She ignored it all and went directly in her fathers office. She opened the door quietly unsure of anything and there her father stood, await her. "Hope you liked my gift, Kat. Merry Christmas." in a warm voice he spoke. Katarina smiled and jumped on his neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek and thanking him for the gift. As she left the office Talon dressed in his usual clothes looked at her annoyed. "So?" was all that came out of his mouth. And with a smile on her face she just replied with it "Shut up, asshole and come with me, we got work to be done... cough bro". unable to hold himself anymore, got into a burst of laughter and followed Katarina, into a new adventure._

 _But don't worry summoner, this adventure isn't the most important right now... We got a new adventure awaiting us right after the holidays. See you soon. Merry Christmas._


End file.
